No entiendo
by MilyV
Summary: Alemania reflexiona acerca de su relación con Veneciano.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I**

_Él está acostado a mi lado, como todas las noches. Duerme plácidamente, después de una sesión de caricias que aún encuentro inexplicable. Parece ser que su sueño es imperturbable. Pudiera hacer todo el ruido del mundo, pero estoy seguro que continuaría en lo más profundo de los sueños. No ha tardado demasiado en sucumbir a Morfeo._

_Sin embargo, yo no puedo cerrar los ojos. Me quedó contemplando a este ser que me resulta indescifrable. No consigo hallar otro adjetivo para describir lo que me parece. Llevamos años en la misma rutina y todavía no puedo comprender del todo en qué está pensando. ¿Cómo alguien que aparenta vivir sin mayores complicaciones, puede suponer tal desafío para mi entendimiento? Por más que lo intento y lo intento, es mucho._

_Se supone que es el heredero del gran Imperio Romano, mas todo lo que tienen en común es que ambos son cabezas huecas. Nunca olvidaré esa noche que Roma apareció en mi habitación. Tienen un gran parecido físico, pero Veneciano es mucho más delgado. Carece de esa musculatura y de esas ganas de combatir. ¿Cómo alguien tan flojo puede ser el heredero del imperio más grande de la antigüedad? Es un misterio que he tratado de manera inútil de descubir._

_Siempre está listo para preparar esas estúpidas banderas blancas. Ya no puedo recordar las veces que le he dicho que deje de ser de esa manera. Si pusiera el mismo empeño a la hora de combatir, tal vez no sería un blanco fácil para los aliados. No obstante, por más que le repita el mismo discurso una y otra vez, no entiende lo que se dice. ¡Será arruinado!_

_Es por culpa de esa falta de voluntad para hacer enfrente a nuestros enemigos, que debo estar constantemente vigilando lo que está haciendo. Es como si fuera un niño pequeño, a pesar de que tiene más edad que yo. Esa es la razón por la cual termino rendido al final del día, debo ir detrás de él para que no le suceda nada malo. Si no es Francia quien decide molestarle, es Inglaterra y sino, es Estados Unidos. ¡Estoy exhausto! Me pregunto si se dará cuenta o no le importa nada más._

_Me desespera constantemente. Nunca alguien ha conseguido ponerme tan nervioso como él. No puedo evitarlo, no comprendo la naturaleza de sus acciones. Actúa de una manera irresponsable y despreocupada. Incluso cuando tuve que pagar esa enorme multa a Francia, no lucía muy consternado por la situación. Había inflación y desempleo, mas él mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Acaso nunca se da cuenta de la gravedad de las circunstancias?_

_Todavía recuerdo cuando traté de enseñarle a usar la granada. Casi me da un infarto como mínimo. Le repetí una y otra vez la manera de usarla. Sin embargo, en lugar de tirar el arma, tiró el gatillo de seguridad. Si no hubiera actuado con semejante rapidez, dudo mucho que estuviésemos hoy en día aquí. Luego de eso, sólo se limitó a pedir disculpas y siguió en lo que estaba. _

_Además de eso, es extremadamente ruidoso. Hay momentos en los que intento leer algo, pero de la nada, se aparece. Me hace un montón de preguntas, para después dedicarse a cantar o silbar. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que esta casa ha conocido el silencio. Si me pongo a pensar, creo que nunca. Mi hermano mayor tampoco es alguien que se caracteriza por ser muy discreto._

_Ni siquiera en las trincheras es capaz de mantenerse callado. Es increíble, simplemente increíble. Cada vez que intento aproximarme al campamento enemigo, siempre termino siendo descubierto. Soy sigiloso, trato de seguir las instrucciones como militar que soy. Sin embargo, él… Se pone a gritar cuando ve a Francia. A estas alturas, ya es inútil que le mencione el tema, lo va a volver a hacer aunque nuestras vidas corran peligro._

_Obviamente, no sirve como soldado. Además de ruidoso y de la flojera que sufre, es en cuanto hay un conflicto. ¡Y es el heredero de Roma! Algo no me cierra en todo este asunto. Su abuelo conquistó toda la costa del Mediterráneo, mas él se limita a sacar una bandera blanca. _

_También tiene una extraña tendencia a meterse en problemas. Por supuesto, si tuviera un poco más de sensatez y dejara de ser tan descuidado, esto no ocurriría. Desde caerse en el hoyo que cavó Inglaterra hasta pelearse con Grecia por culpa de un gato. Y no hablemos de las veces que fue embarcado en una caja, con una palabra bastante grosera._

_Es demasiado coqueto para mi gusto. Quiero aclarar desde ya que no estoy celoso en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Pero es que se pasa flirteando con todos! Le tira piropos a mujeres y hombres, por igual. ¿No tiene suficiente con uno? No interesa donde estemos, siempre mira por todas partes y lanza besos. Me gustaría que tuviese un poco de control, digo, debería respetarse más como persona._

_No se modera, ¡ese es su problema! Come todo lo que hay, duerme como un oso en invierno y no se molesta en mejorar. Nunca he conocido un sujete como ése y probablemente nunca lo haga. Espero que, por mi salud, sea el único que me tenga así. No podría con dos._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto… No sé que haría sin él en mi vida. Me molesta por estupideces, es cobarde y modifica mis automóviles sin avisar. Es desordenado y tiene un hermano que se pasa haciendome la vida imposible. Todo lo que consume es pasta en el día y pasta a la noche. Detesta hacer ejercicios físicos y busca cualquier excusa para detener el entrenamiento. Y aún así… No me imagino no estar a su lado._

_No debería estar pensando de esta manera en lo absoluto. Soy militar, he vivido gran parte de mi vida en medio de batallas y guerras sangrientas. Pero cuando estoy cerca de él, de alguna manera, consigue robarme una sonrisa. Además, mi corazón late mucho más rápido cuando le cargo o cuando duerme a mi lado. _

_A pesar de lo mencionado anteriormente, me siento obligado de cuidar de él. ¿Cómo podría permitir que alguien le dañara? Los aliados no andan con rodeos y no dudarían en lastimarle. Sobre todo, ese sujeto… No, aunque esté muerto del cansancio, debo permanecer alerta y no dejar que nadie lo tocase. Él lo es todo para mí_

_Sé que no le demuestro lo que siento por él, como se merece. Es por eso que trato de cuidarlo, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tengo. En realidad, es lo más querido por mi corazón. Supongo que esto es lo que los demás llaman "estar enamorado". ¿Quién diría que yo pudiera estarlo? Me da risa porque sé que es cierto y no puedo hacer mucho al respecto._

_Y esa risa contagiosa que tiene… Resulta difícil no evitar sonreír, aunque fuera por unos breves minutos. Además, me repite lo mucho que le importo. Yo no puedo. Supongo que tiene esa clase de valor que me falta. Todos los días me repite "Te quiero", después de levantarnos a la mañana y luego de acostarnos a la noche._

_¿Acaso está bien que siente esto por él? Esta locura me ha invadido desde hacía un buen tiempo y no parece ceder. Y tampoco me importa. Nunca he sido feliz hasta que llegó a mi vida, en esa caja de tomates._

En ese momento, Alemania cierra su bitácora y apaga la luz. Son las tres de la mañana y el agotamiento comienza a hacerse presente. Al regresar a la cama, se asegura de que Veneciano está completamente dormido. Se acerca y le acaricia la espalda desnuda. Deja escapar una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Italia —susurró el alemán antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Otra locura nocturna.<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
